U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,627 assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses an electric horn comprising a housing, an electromagnet, a diaphragm and a striker disposed between the diaphragm and the electromagnet which is mounted by means of a spring to the housing. By so fixing the striker, the horn is more expensive to make, and in certain instances, not as reliable.